1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for removing burrs from a workpiece, and more particularly to a device for removing burrs from a workpiece requiring high precision, such as, a clutch drum for an automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, pluralities of parts constituting one device are made of metallic or non-metallic materials to be worked by predetermined working methods. Although there are some metallic parts which do not produce burrs owing to being made by non-cutting work such as casting, forging and so forth, the burrs are inevitably produced when parts are made by cutting work such as lathe turning, drilling and so on. Such burrs are a small matter in case of parts not requiring high precision, but the burrs must be removed in case of parts requiring high precision because the burrs have a bad effect on actions of the device.
As shown in FIG. 1, for example, a clutch drum W for an automatic transmission is first made in a predetermined shape by casting, and then teeth G, oil holes H, etc. are cutting-worked on inner and outer circumferential surfaces of the clutch drum W. At this time, burrs which are produced when the teethes G and the oil holes H are cutting-worked must be removed because they injure parts corresponding to the clutch drum W or adhere to the corresponding parts due to a high temperature on operation of the automatic transmission to give rise to a trouble of the automatic transmission.
FIG. 2 shows a schematic view of a conventional device for removing burrs from a clutch drum for an automatic transmission (hereinafter generally referred as xe2x80x9cworkpiecexe2x80x9d). As shown in FIG. 2, the workpiece W is chucked in a chuck 2 mounted at an end of a spindle 1, and a disk-like brush 5 is fixed to a brushing unit 4 provided on an X-Y table 3 and is driven. The workpiece W and the brush 5 are rotated in opposite directions relative to each other, and the brush 5 ascends and descends as well as moves forward and backward by the X-Y table 3. The Burrs of the workpiece W are removed by these actions of the brush 5.
The conventional device for removing burrs from a workpiece W having above mentioned structure, however, is so constructed that the ordinary brush 5 removes the burrs, and has the following problems:
Firstly, the brush 5 gradually changes in shape with increase of frequency of use of the device, which deteriorates brushing function of the brush 5 and so results in impossibility of effective removal of the burrs.
Secondly, the residual burrs must be manually removed in loading process of the workpiece W because the burrs cannot be removed effectively. As a result of this, labor cost goes higher due to increase of labor force.
Thirdly, since inaccuracy in upward-downward movement and forward-backward movement of the brushing unit 4 brings a collision between the workpiece W and the brush 5, shutdown of the device frequently occurs and thus the overall rate of operation is lowered.
Fourthly, life span of the brush 5 is very short enough to require frequent exchange of the brush 5, and so lowering in the rate of operation of the device is caused.
Fifthly, the burrs are piled up as they are due to nonexistence of chip removal means, which is accompanied with troublesome periodic disposal of the piled burrs by an operator.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made considering the above-stated problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for removing burrs from a workpiece, which can reliably remove the burrs of the workpiece without deformation of a tool with increase of frequency of use so as to require no additional removal operation by an operator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for removing burrs from a workpiece, in which not only exchange of a tool is not needed, but also there occurs no shutdown of the device due to collision interference of the tool, and so the rate of operation of the device can be increased.
It is further another object to provide a device for removing burrs from a workpiece, which can reliably discharge the removed burr of the workpiece out of the device.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is provided a device for removing burrs produced by cutting work from a workpiece in accordance with the present invention, the device comprising:
a frame constituting a main body of the device;
a barrel being located within the frame, receiving a plurality of media for removing the burrs from the workpiece, being supplied with a coolant for cooling the media and the workpiece, and being provided with a coolant drain duct for discharging the used coolant;
a spindle extending from the frame toward the barrel and having a chuck for clamping the workpiece at its lower end;
means for rotating the spindle in regular and reverse directions, being spline-coupled to the spindle;
means for elevating the spindle so as to raise and lower the workpiece by a certain stroke within the barrel, being installed in the frame; and
means for reciprocating the barrel in a horizontal direction.
The means for rotating the spindle includes a regular and reverse driving-rotary motor disposed in a upper portion of the frame, a diving pulley disposed in the rotary motor, and a driven pulley spline-coupled to the spindle and connected to the driving pulley via a transmission belt.
Also, the means for elevating the spindle includes a pair of guide rails disposed up and down in the frame, an elevator plate guided along the guide rails and connected to the spindle, a ball screw spirally coupled to the elevator plate, and an elevating motor disposed in the frame so as to drive the ball screw in regular and reverse directions.
Moreover, the means for reciprocating the barrel includes a guide road movably disposed in the frame so as to support the barrel, and a shaker reciprocating the guide road by a certain stroke.
Meanwhile, the barrel has an outer barrel fixed to the frame and receiving the coolant, an inner barrel movably located within the outer barrel, filled with the media and provided on its outer circumferential surface with a plurality of through holes, and a door for opening and closing a upper opening of the outer barrel by operation of a door cylinder disposed in the frame.
The door has a pair of door members cooperating with each other by the door cylinder, the door members are provided with an internal teeth member having a symmetrical shape to each other, respectively, and the internal teeth members form a jig on which the workpiece is securely seated.
Surfaces of the door members confronting each other are formed with semi-circular recesses each of which has a radius slightly larger than that of the spindle.
Preferably, the device for removing burrs from a workpiece according to the present invention further includes a loader for securely seating the workpiece conveyed by a conveyor on the jig and taking out the workpiece after completion of deburring.
The outer barrel is preferably provided on its inner surface with coolant-supplying nozzles for supplying the coolant and on its bottom surface with a drain valve for opening and closing the coolant drain duct.
The outer barrel also has a level sensor for detecting a level of the coolant in the outer barrel, and a coolant overflow tube for bypassing the coolant into the coolant drain duct when the coolant overflows.
It is preferred that the media are formed of cemented carbide alloys and have a polygonal shape.
A volume ratio between the outer barrel and inner barrel is preferably about 8:2.